


The Great Escape

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Scott and Isaac do, Danny doesn't care either really, Derek doesn't care, He's just trying not to be bitter, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott keeps his phone during practise because he really just sits on the bench most of the time.<br/>Derek answers his phone during sexy time because he knows it’s Scott.<br/>Danny is still not bitter. Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31132149070/isaacs-great-escape  
> This is, what, two months late? SORRY. HAVE SOME SECKSY TIEMZ.

Isaac comes barreling out of the locker room, towel draped low around his thin waist. He barricades the doors with his arms, panting. Scott looks up, curious.

“What’s going on?” he asks as his teammate starts to calm down. Danny just cocks his head at Isaac. Who continues to gasp and wheeze and look completely shellshocked.

“Don’t go inside,” he says, starting to shiver. Danny squints his eyes before offering Isaac his sweatshirt.

“What?”

“Don’t go inside,” Isaac repeats, eyes steely. “Like seriously, don’t even think about it.”

“But I have to change and get to work,” Scott says, face a bit sour. “I don’t understand why you’re being so difficult.”

Isaac folds his arms.

“Just accept that I’m saving your eyeballs for the greater good,” he says. “Can you just do that?”

Scott huffs, exasperated.

“I swear, if you don’t let me through that damn door,” he starts before Danny bumps Scott’s shoulder.

“Hey, can you hear that?”

Scott strains his ears and picks up on voices. Voices that sound like Stiles and…

“Oh my god,” he says, blanching. Isaac smiles bitterly.

“I’m guessing you found out why we can’t go inside,” he remarks. Scott holds his hands up to his ears

“No, no no no, this can’t be happening not here and not now,” he says, eyes wide. And that’s when Stiles chooses to moan obscenely loudly, a _Yes Derek, yessss_ snaking its way through the metal doors. Isaac and Scott cringe. Danny just stands there in thought.

“I guess Derek does some of the sucking too,” he says.

“Not _helping_ ,” Scott hisses. He tears his phone out of his pocket, jabs it a couple times, and holds it up to his ear. The boys hear a ringing in the locker room, followed briefly by a pop.

“Oh my _god_ Derek, why’d you _stop_ , just let it go to _voicemail_ ,” Stiles says, breathy and still inappropriately loud.

“Well think of it this way. I answer the phone, Scott will hear us, and he’ll be grossed out. Serves him right for calling me,” Derek grits out before he answers the call. “Hello?”

“I swear to God,” Scott starts before Stiles moans again. Isaac whimpers and Danny just tries not to look amused.

“Yeah?” Derek asks.

“I’m telling Mom if you don’t stop right now,” Scott growls. “I have to get to _work_ and you are currently debauching my best friend in the locker room where I need to _change_ and oh my goodness this is so gross.”

“You’re welcome,” Derek says simply, before hanging up. Scott rolls his eyes and dials his number again.

“Derek, I’m serious, I need to get to work!” he whines.

“Tough luck,” Derek says. “You’ve got until your friend comes—”

“NO!” Scott shrieks as he tosses his phone at the door. Isaac catches it neatly before lobbing it back to Scott.

“You probably don’t want to do that,” he says quietly. Scott makes a face at his phone.

“If you heard what I just heard, then you’d want to,” he grouses. He turns to Danny. “Hold me.”

Danny just frowns.

“I already danced with you against my will. No.”

Another moan rips through the doors before Isaac pitches forward, whirling around and trying to regain his balance. Derek swaggers out confidently, smirks at Scott, and walks out to his car. Stiles follows a bit afterwards, face blissed out and the top button on his pants undone. Scott and Isaac flinch.

“Oh grow up,” Danny says, walking into the locker room. “It could’ve been worse.”


End file.
